mako_mermaidsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wodny Smok
Wodny Smok jest głównym antagonistą w Sezonie 3 Mako: Wyspa Tajemnic. On jest bardziej powszechnie znany jako Smok. Historia W ''Wizyta ze wschodu'', smok pojawia się w Szanghaju, a następnie podąża za Chińską syreną Weilan na Wyspę Mako. Podczas kolejnej pełni księżyca, smok pojawia się przed Ondiną, Mimmi i Evie, kiedy przygotowują się do wzięcia udziału w ceremonii pełni księżyca. Próbują walczyć z nim, z ich księżycowych pierścieni, ale to okazuje się nieskuteczne. Zanim miał szansę ich zaatakować, smok jest rozproszony przez pobliską łódź, dając syrenom szansę, jakiej potrzebują do ucieczki. Weilan później ujawnia, że smok zgładził wschodni ród syren, a teraz przybył tutaj. Żadna syrena nie jest bezpieczna, ponieważ potrafi zionąć zimnym ogniem, który odbierze syrenom ich ogony i moce, przemieniając je w ludzi z lądu. Efekt jest permanentny i nieodwracalny. Na szczęście, smok pojawia się tylko podczas Pełni Księżyca. Zac i syreny następnie poświęcają większą część sezonu, próbując wymyślić sposób na zabicie smoka, ale najwięcej ich prób są niepomyślne. W ''Pudełko z zagadką'', syreny próbują zaczarować chińskie pudełko z zagadką, aby uwięzić w niej smoka, ale pudełko ssie Posejdona i Pani Trumble. Zdając sobie sprawę, że szkatułka jest zbyt niebezpieczna, syreny są zmuszone, ją zniszczyć. W ''Odwracając bieg'', syreny są szkolone przez Ritę, by przygotowały się do batalii ze smokiem, a Veridia wymyśla plan, aby zabić smoka, poprzez zaatakowanie go wszystkimi księżycowymi pierścieniami. Później, Zac wymyśla swój plan, aby pokonać smoka. Po tym jak dowiedział się, że Weilan potrafi rzucić czar, zwany Odwróceniem biegu, który odbija magię, Zac przekonuje ją, aby nauczyła go tego czaru, w nadziei, że będzie mógł go użyć, do odbicia zimnego smoczego płomienia i zniszczenia go, uważając, że jako tryton może to zrobić, bez obawy o utratę swoich mocy. Smok pojawia się po raz drugi w odcinku "Sposób smoka", gdzie Zac konfrontuje go w spokoju, i zwabia go do księżycowego źródła, skąd ma nadzieję, na przeprowadzenie swojego planu. Niestety, Zac zastaje tam również Evie, która dowiedział się o tym, co miał zamiar zrobić z Weilan, i popłynęła spróbować powstrzymać Zaca. Smok pojawia się przed nimi, zanim Zac mógł zdołać odesłać Evie ze źródła. Pomimo, że Zac jest w stanie użyć wielokrotnie czaru Odwrócenia biegu, smok jest całkowicie niewzruszony jego własnym smoczym tchnieniem, i po prostu jest oburzony tym atakiem. Kiedy Evie próbuje mu pomóc, ona została uderzona przez zionięty w powietrzu, smoczy ogień, co powoduje, że traci moce i ogon, podczas spowodowania u niej utraty przytomności. Zac jest wtedy zmuszony do ocalenia Evie, czyniąc z siebie, podatnym na wpływ smoka. Jednak zamiast wykończyć Zac'a, on jedynie go wącha, a następnie odchodzi, bez pozbawienia go ogona. W odcinku ''Puścić'', smok pojawia się po raz trzeci, gdy Mimmi użyła jej księżycowego pierścienia, na morzu, próbując skontaktować się z jej matką, Nerissą, która według wierzeń Mimmi, stara się do niej dotrzeć. Smok następnie udaje się w pościg za Mimmi nad kanałem i odstrasza Zac'a, Ondinę i Weilan, zanim będą mogli ją uratować. Jednak smok, zamiast po prostu wykończyć Mimmi, jedynie ją wącha, w ten sam sposób, w jaki wcześniej zrobił to z Zac'iem. W ''Legenda Jiao Longa'', syreny znajdują potencjalne rozwiązanie, aby zniszczyć smoka, gdy zauważają bransoletę, związaną z legendą Legendą Jiao Longa, znalezioną przez bardzo znanego nurka wodnego, o imieniu Rikki. Po obejrzeniu obrazu, który przedstawia Legendę Jiao Longa, Weilan zauważa syrenę, używającą tą samą bransoletę, która ma pozornie zabić smoka. One próbują otrzymać od Rikki, tą bransoletę, ale ona odrzuca ich prośbę. Później próbowały ukraść bransoletę, wraz z Zac'iem, ale próba znów się nie powiodła. W ''Powrót do domu'', syrenia rada ogłasza swój nowy plan, aby uwolnić pełną moc Wyspy Mako w celu zniszczenia smoka. Później Weilan dowiedziała się ważnego szczegółu o legendzie Jiao Longa. Smok w legendzie był rzeczywiście człowiekiem płci męskiej, który zakochał się w syrenie ze wschodu i został przemieniony w Wodnego Smoka, przez inny ród syren jako kara. Syrena następnie użyła bransolety, aby złamać zaklęcie i przywrócić go do normalnej postaci. Jednocześnie, Mimmi i Zac mieli inną wizję, w której pojawiła się Nerissa, i zdają sobie sprawę, że smok, którego starają się zniszczyć, to faktycznie Nerissa, przemieniona przez to samo zaklęcie. Po tym, jak Ondina i Weilan zdobywają bransoletę, Mimmi decyduje się że to ona użyje bransolety, wraz z Zac'iem, z którym uda się, aby zmierzyć się ze smokiem. Smok jest porażony przez błyskawicę z potężnego sztormu, która spowodowała u niego straszny ból, pozornie odnasząc sukces, w jego zniszczeniu. Mimmi następnie uruchamia moc bransolety, a oboje, Mimmi i Zac, zaczynają odczuwać obecność Nerissy. Smok nagle znika w eksplozji iskier, pozornie zostając zniszczonym przez sztorm i Mimmi znika wraz z nim, ku przerażeniu Zac'a i Ondiny. Po chwili Mimmi wyłania się z wody, wraz z pełni uwolnioną od zaklęcia, Nerissą, która następnie odbywa radosne spotkanie z jej dziećmi. W grocie Rity, Nerissa ujawnia, że została przemieniona w smoka, przez złą syrenę o imieniu Aurora, która zagrażała Północnym i Wschodnim ławicom. Ona następnie została zmuszona do zaatakowania wschodniej ławicy na rozkaz Aurory. Gdy Wschodnia ławica została zgładzona, Nerissa zapadła w głęboki sen. Kiedy Zac i Mimmi odnależli siebie, Nerissa dowiedziała się o tym przez swój sen i została przebudzona. Ich miłość rodzeństwa objęła również Nerissę, co spowodowało, że zaklęcie zaczęło tracić swoją moc i jej prawdziwe ja zaczęło się wynurzać, wyjaśniając, dlaczego nie zaatakowała Zac'a albo Mimmi, kiedy miała szansę. Nerissa potwierdza również, że ruszyła w pościg za Weilan na Mako, z powodu pragnienia ponownego zobaczenia swoich dzieci. Weilan była pierwszą rzeczą, którą widziała po przebudzeniu. Moce Wodny Smok potrafi zionąć Zimnym Smoczym Ogniem, który sprawi, że merpeople stracą swoje ogony i moce po uderzeniu, przemieniając ich w ludzi z lądu. Efekt jest permanentny i nieodwracalny. Smok jest odporny na moce Księżycowych Pierścieni. Może również pływać na wysokich prędkościach, dając mu prędkość potrzebną do ścigania merperson. Smok pojawia się tylko w noc pełni księżyca, lub gdy jest przywołany przez Księżycowy Pierścień. Osoby przemienione przez zaklęcie * Chłopak z ziemi przez syreni ród; zaklęcie złamane przez Chińską syrenę, jego ukochaną. * Nerissa przez Aurorę; zaklęcie złamane przez jej córką Mimmi. Ciekawostki * Sądzono, że zabił Nerissę, matkę Zac'a Blakely i Mimmi, ale okazało się, że wciąż żyje. * Okazało się, że to Nerissa była w rzeczywistości Wodnym Smokiem i Aurora rzuciła potężny czar, który przemienił ją w Wodnego Smoka. Mimmi użyła Bransolety Jiao Longa, aby złamać zaklęcie i przywrócić Nerissę do jej pierwotnej postaci. * Miłość osłabia zaklęcie, które zmusza smoka do polowań na syreny. Nerissa nie zagroziła Mimmi lub Zac'owi, gdy wciąż była pod wpływem klątwy. Możliwe jest, że Chińska syrena była również bezpieczna ze względu na miłość, którą dzieliła z przeklętym chłopakiem z lądu. * Niektórzy fani spekulują, że po złamaniu zaklęcia, to, co stało się ze Wschodnią Ławicą i Evie może zostać odwrócone. Galeria File:Water Dragon Near a Boat.png File:Water Dragon Scroll.jpg File:Water Dragon Scroll Detail.jpg File:Mako-S3E8.png File:Water Dragon in Moon Pool.png File:Mimmi i Wodny Smok.png File:Mimmi wraz z Wodnym Smokiem.jpg File:Mermaids Against Water Dragon.jpg File:Makomermaids210612.png File:Makomermaids21901.png File:2aLhxRJTDDY.jpg Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mako: Wyspa Tajemnic Sezon 3 Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Mako: Wyspa Tajemnic